Passion It Up
by xXshakeitup143Xx
Summary: So you're in a new school,new environment and the only thing that isn't new is the bitch who stabbed you in the back four years ago.People normally would hate their life but I managed to get through it.Some people called it an obsession but I called it a passion.A passion that helped me gain new friends, make enemies and help me see that when you love something,you never give up.
1. January

**Before you read this, please note that this is kinda true story. Some of it is true, some of it isn't. Since its based on my experience, its told in a British education system environment. I apologise if you don't understand some of it because of this.**

**xXPeaceXx**

* * *

**January**

It wasn't easy but I did it. I successfully dragged myself out of bed at 5am to go to school. Now if I can do it every day for the next 4 years… The transition from primary to secondary school was HUGE. No more going home at 1pm, no more only 4 subjects and, the only thing I'm glad about, no more bullies. At all. I hope.

Anyways, it was a good thing I was emotionally prepared to see that freaking bitch, Tinka, in my new school. In the same class. I hated her guts so much (still do though). We were classmates in primary school and were best friends for a period of time. But when she realised that I wasn't as smart as I seemed, she stopped hanging out with me and started hanging out with Candy stinkin Cho. The , I dare say, prettiest and smartest girl in my class. And when she realised she couldn't go to the same school as her, she just had to go to the same school as me and act like we were best friends forever. I act as if I like her, but honestly, she's a selfish, obnoxious, arrogant bitch. She always wanted things her way and used people to get what she wanted.

Back to the story, I was walking into the hall for morning assembly when I saw her. Waving at me. I tried to ignore her but no, she just had to freaking walk up to me.

"Hey Rocky!" she chirped, they way she did to me 4 years ago, before she abandoned me.

"Hi Tinka." I smiled. The way I smiled at people when they gave out flyers at the mall. Forced.

'I'm SO excited to start the new year. We're gonna have SO much fun!"

"Mmmm" I nodded while looing around. 90% of the new batch of girls knew each other. Why? Because they went to the same freaking primary school (which was our secondary school's sister school). Only a handful were walking around, totally lost.

"Ladies, please settle down so that we can start our assembly." Oh I forgot to mention. The school was a girls school. A Christian one.

"Welcome back to the new school year, girls," our (new) principal started. "This year will be a great year as we welcome our new Secondary 1 batch who will be witnessing the 100th anniversary of our school." OK, I swear I did NOT know that.

So fast forward through the speech after the whole "I hope you will work hard" thing. "I hope all of you will have faith in the Lord as he guides you through the new year." Wait, WHAT?! I glanced at Tinka who just shrugged. This is one thing both me and Tinka actually agree on: we were SO not used to this Christian school thing.

Moving on to meeting our new teachers, once again, the whole "Hope you'll work hard" speech, blah blah blah and before we knew it, we survived the first day.

* * *

Lets skip to a week after the first day of school. When it REALLY started. It was the week when we had to audition or try out for an extra curriculum activity. And I had my hopes up for one ECA: drama. I had NEVER acted before in my entire life so going into the waiting room before the audition alone was terrifying. I was paired up with another girl from my class. We had to read out from a script and then improv on a random scenario given.

"What do you think our scenario will be?" Demitria asked, just as nervous as me.

"I don't know! They could put us on a deserted island for all we know!" I screamed, literally freaking out. The thing was that if I failed this audition, I had no choice but to go to a uniform group, which is basically like the army. 5 minutes later, a 15 year old girl came into the room.

"Rocky and Demitria. You're up next. Hurry it up she's not in a good mood." Thanks for the tip. The audition room had at least 20 people watching us and probably silently judging us. By then I was so nervous my hands were shaking like crazy.

"You girls may begin." I ignored the fact that everyone was looking at us and focused on the script. Then something happened. I stopped feeling nervous. My hands stopped shaking. It was if I was the character herself. It was just amazing.

"Ok. Now for your scenario. A Korean band is coming for a concert and you really want to go. But you have an important test you can't miss on the same day. Your friend persuades you to focus on the test and you decide not to go in the end." Wow. Spoiler alert much? I silently mouthed to Demitria that I would be the fan. She nodded without objection. I mean, come on. Who would wanna play the crazy fangirl? So I walked towards the door and ran towards the centre screaming.

I thought that improvisation would be tough because you had to think fast and stuff, but the words came naturally to me. Like it was a real conversation. I have no clue till today if it feels like that for everyone but it was an amazing feeling for me because it just felt like a real conversation between two girls. Although, no offence to Demitria, she made it sound fake. But for that one moment, it was real.

Two weeks later, the results came out. I got into drama. I was in. It was official. I was to start drama the next month. In Febuary.


	2. Febuary

**This chapter is probably gonna be my longest chapter ever since I'm cramping everything here. Just to warn you guys. And I also apologise for my inablility to spell Febuary. **

**xXPeaceXx**

* * *

**Febuary**

February came faster than expected. I was finally due to start drama. You could say that I was REALLY excited. And nervous. I mean, come on. I was gonna be in the same room as a ton of people who had years of acting experience. And I'm gonna have to work with them! What if I effed up? What if they all laugh at me. Oh dear Lord…

And of course, that bitch just had to have the same day to have her Extra Curriculum. And I had to wait for her so that we can go home together. God. Can't she just go herself?!

Back to subject, my first thought when I stepped into the room: "God, this room stinks…" I'm not joking. It STINKS! We were in an underground room which I assumed no one actually used for a LONG time.

"Is it me, or does room smell like someone just died in here?" I asked my friend, Alana.

"How would you know?" she smirked. I smiled and nudged her gently. She was the only person who I knew and actually liked in the whole room. I knew the other two girls in my class but they were in 'The Popular Group'.

"OK guys. Settle down." A (I was guessing) 16 year old girl said.

Here's the thing: I'm not lesbian or anything (or maybe I am… I DON'T KNOW! I'M 13!) but that girl was REALLY gorgeous. She was Asian (Chinese) with long black hair which was tied up into a bun and braces. Although her braces actually made her look OK… Next to her was another shorter girl. They looked almost the same except that the shorter girl's hair was in a ponytail.

"Welcome back to Drama Club. First, I would like to welcome the new batch of girls who just joined our drama family," she started. Family?! OK then… "I'm Adrianna the president of the Drama Club."

"And I'm Jeanette. The vice president." HOLD UP! She's 16?! God she was so short I thought she was 14…

"Why don't we start by letting our new girls introduce themselves? After that we'll start with warm up," our teacher, Mrs Adams said. How about…. NO. No way am I talking in front of everyone.

I had to do it anyways. It took me awhile to remember everyone's names. Nora, Faith, Geraldine, Mayoki (she's Japanese), Natalie, Cassandra (the two 'Popular Group' girls), Pandora, Celeste and of course, Alana. Why do people have weird names here? I have no freaking clue. Well at least I'll fit in…

"Hi. I'm Rocky. Uhhh…"

"Rocky?!" Pandora practically screamed. Look who's talking.

"Yeah… It's short for Raquel."

"Honestly, that's the worst nickname I've ever heard." Adrianna said.

"Oh really? What if everyone started calling you Adrian then?" I'm sorry. Did that just come out of my mouth?!

"Oh my God. Dude we should totally start calling you that." A girl with short hair and glasses said.

"What's up Adrian?" Jeanette laughed.

Immediately the whole room started laughing. I expected her to be giving me the death glare but… She wasn't. She just smirked at me and said, "Well played."

Honestly, that was one moment I would never forget. That was the first time I sassed someone in front of a whole bunch of people. And actually, it felt great… Being able to make people laugh...

* * *

Monday was back again and for the 3rd week in a row, I was staring at my materials during woodshop (its compulsory) thinking what the hell was I supposed to make.

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw Cece (that was how she introduced herself) looking down at me.

"Sure." I shrugged. I looked at her and saw, she didn't even do anything too.

"Great. I need some company. This class is bor-ring."

"I know right? Its practically torture just sitting here making stuff out of wood. I mean, how is this gonna help us out with our lives?!" Cece grinned at me. From that day onwards, Cece always sat next to me during woodshop, spending 2 and a half hours talking about random stuff and basically doing nothing.

After that, the girl was basically glued to me. We were always eating lunch together, talking during breaks and honestly, I LOVED her company. She was REALLY funny and could come up with the most randomest facts. Once, she came up with a theory that cows were from Mars and that their milk contained alien cow genes so that they could turn the whole world into cows.

At that time, life was pretty peachy for me. I had a new best friend, Tinka wasn't bothering me that much anymore. It felt pretty good. I never really felt this happy in a long time…

* * *

"OK, Alana you'll move in from stage left and Rocky will move in from stage right," said Nora.

"Wait, where's front stage left again?" asked Geraldine.

This is what happens when you put a bunch of girls who had no idea what the hell was going on in the same group in drama.

"Guys, can you keep it down? We're rehearsing," Katrina, a 15 year old girl with long black hair, and who also happened to be playing the lead role in our school's item for the upcoming competition, popped her head in and said.

"Sorry." Pretty much all of us said. She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Katrina's really nice," I said. And I really meant it. There was one time I had to do improv with her and I didn't know what to say and she helped me by giving me some hints.

"Haven't you heard about her?!" Mayoki asked.

"What about her?" Natalie asked. Mayoki beckoned all of us to come closer.

"You guys didn't hear this from me but there's a rumour going around that Katrina is a lesbian. Apparently, she has a girlfriend called Beatrice who's in this school." There was quite a violent response to that one sentence. I just kept my mouth shut. I mean, coming from a co-ed school, I kinda know A LOT about these things.

"Where did you even hear that from?" Pandora asked.

"Some secret stalker in our school. Can't tell you guys who she is though."

"OK. Guys look. It's just a rumour. We don't even know if it's real. So lets not judge her before we know the truth OK?" I said.

"Fine. But should we ask the others about it?" Faith asked.

"Are you crazy?! Of course not! What if we're wrong and they tell Katrina? Talk about awkward." said Celeste.

"Look guys, lets just focus on this scene OK?" said Nora. Everyone agreed and let the matter rest.

At that point of time, it wasn't that much of a big deal to me. I mean its not my problem right? But what I didn't know was that it would be…


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. This is just a short author's note. I haven't been getting any reviews for this story and basically my policy is that if the story doesn't get any reviews, I don't write anything for it. So until I get any reviews, I won't be updating this story.

xXPeaceXx


End file.
